This invention relates to a system of electric and mechanical devices which generate, transduce, induce, detect, rectify and control a flux of ultrasonic waves on the basis of preset parameters.
This apparatus is used in the treatment processes of fluids comprising several chemical components, when in an industrial process it is necessary to achieve saturation conditions closest to the stoichiometric conditions, at the end of process. As a non limitative example of its applications the following list of involved processes is mentioned:
the use of industrial paints by means of robots, the blend between additives and lubrificant oils, the manifold blendings of fluids in petroleum, petrochemical, chemical fields and food industry, the industrial waters treatments, the combustion and the drying of several materials.
It is well known that ultrasonic waves are applied in the industrial field as well as in the scientific field. Following are quotations from known publications: On page 240 of the book "La Combustione" by Prof. Giuliano Salvi, Tamburini Editore, Milan, issued in 1968, there is described the atomizer of Mr. J. G. Martner, which makes use of a piezoelectric disc connected with an aluminum device, to atomize light liquid fuels up to kerosene; from page 179 to page 191 of the review "La Termotecnica" Vol. XXVII n. 4, year 1973, the author Prof. Giovanni Vulpetti illustrates the "Experiment analysis for temperature measurements with sound speed in supersonic gas flux".
The apparatus of the present invention performs the treatment of fluids comprising several chemical components, in motion inside a duct, with the purpose of making them homogeneous. The invention consists of an apparatus comprising a generator of ultrasonic waves of new conception and a transducer-receiver also of new conception, the apparatus is suitable for homogenization treatment of fluids in motion inside a duct. These two equipments operate in symbiosis. The generator of ultrasonic waves, elaborating the coming signals from the transducer-receiver, is able to adjust its own emissions in real time; this has the purpose of instantaneously generating the most suitable frequencies for the homogenization treatment of the fluid arriving in the duct, since said fluid needs an immediate adjustment of the treatment frequency in real time, whenever the flow of fluid changes its velocity or the viscosity of said fluid changes.
The apparatus, according to the invention, when applied in those industrial processes which use conveyed fluids having changeable values of viscosity and velocity, gives surprising fluid homogenization in almost newtonian conditions never obtained before, with stochiometric results of process never obtained before, thanks to the precision of the continuous adjustment of the frequencies in real time.
A fluid constituted of several components, which have different densities, when submitted to a translation action inside a duct, causes several known phenomena:
the concentration of the heaviest particles of the fluid in position of minimum disturbance and friction, that is in the center of the fluid vein; PA1 the projection of the heaviest particles, by centrifugal force, whenever the duct compels the fluid flux to change its direction; PA1 the accumulation of said particles in dead areas inside the duct or inside the vessel, whenever the fluid decreases its velocity; PA1 the alteration of the aggregation status between the components which constitute the fluid at the end of its transportation inside the duct at the very moment of the start of the reaction, in one of manifold industrial processes. PA1 up to the present time, apparatuses are known which use ultrasonic waves for fluid treatments by various means.
Fluids are placed in closed vessels to be treated, and equipments are employed which use manual and easily adjustable frequency ranges. In this way it is possible to treat small quantities of fluids and the system cannot be inserted in a continuous process.
Apparatuses are also known which use ultrasonic waves to treat moving fluids in plants where constant values of temperature, viscosity and velocity of said fluids are assured. Those apparatuses need manual adjustment when the process starts. Consequently, whenever the physical parameters of the fluid change, the technician in charge must adjust again the operating frequency of the apparatus.
In some cases a limited degree of self-governing has been obtained by means of thermostats, viscosimeters and measure metering flanges. Those accessories give slow responses which need to be transformed in signals suitable for the self-governing set of the ultrasonic waves generator. This double delay produces only a partial treatment of the fluid. Moreover, it is known that a conveyed fluid presents variations in physical parameters, often in opposition to each other. In such a case the signal translator becomes critical and does not perform its adjusting task. At this time one or more technicians must step in to reset the whole treatment system.
All the limitations and inconveniences present in the known prior art, i.e. limited quantities of treated fluids, partial efficiency of treatment, continuous operating interventions of technicians, have been brilliantly overcome by the present apparatus, which treats a large quantity of fluids, assures a high efficiency of the treatment, and above all is completely self-governing, after the first and sole initial set up, when the apparatus is installed.
These advantages come from the invention by having combined in a unique system the double function of treatment and self-rectifying of the generator, by means of a continuous detection which compares itself with prefixed parameters, without the presence of operators.
The combination in a unique and highly reliable system of said functions allows to obtain qualitative and quantitative results which were not possible to obtain with the prior art.